


One-shots

by Nanaga_UnMinka



Series: Archer Q&A and One-shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaga_UnMinka/pseuds/Nanaga_UnMinka
Summary: One-shot fanfic's. Ratings and Warnings may change as stories are posted.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the One-shot page! Here I will be taking one-shot stories with the Archer’s and a character, characters, or reader of your choice. I’m willing to write just about anything, but if I am uncomfortable with it I will let you know in your comment.

 

 Please do keep in mind that I have a full-time job and a kid, so writing may take some time. I will do my best to keep up on it though. Thank you all and the Archer’s look forward to your suggestions.

 

 

 

(For a list of Archer's, please see the intro page.)


	2. For Bwormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bwormy asks:  
> I would like a one shot of any Archer chatting with another version of them. I would like for them to be talking about their hopes and dreams, or the differences between their two worlds.  
> Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story of UT Archer and FS Archer having a conversation.

“This fog is thick enough to cut with a knife,” Archer says as she walks, “I can’t see a thing.” After a few minutes of walking, Archer hears humming. Following the sound, she can faintly see a lone, large, tree. As she gets closer, she sees a shadowy figure sitting at the base of the tree. ‘Finally,’ Archer thinks to herself, ‘Maybe they can tell me where I am.’ “Hello?” she says. The humming stops, and the figure’s ear turns in her direction. “Is someone there?” They ask, their head tilting slightly. “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” Archer says as she walks closer. She can see the figure clearer now, a black cloak covering most of them, gray cat ears poking out of holes in the hood that cover their face. “You have any idea where we are?” Archer asks. “Somewhere in Snowdin forest I would think,” the figure replies. “I’m not so sure,” Archer says leaning against the tree, “You and this tree are the only things I’ve seen in the last few minutes. The fog is that thick.” “Oh,” the figure says, “That might explain why it’s so quiet. You are the first thing I’ve heard in almost an hour.” “Wow,” Archer says sitting down.

“You don’t seem hostile,” the figure says, “It’s … comforting.” “Why would you think I’d be hostile?” Archer ask, confused. The figure laughs, “Nearly all monsters are.” Archer gives the figure a skeptical look. “You sound familiar,” The figure says turning her head, “My name is Archer.” “Weird,” Archer says tilting her head to see under the others hood, and finds a face very similar to hers, “Woah!” The figure tilts her head, “Hm?” “Ah… sorry,” Archer says regaining her composure, “You, ah, said your name’s Archer? That’s, ah, that’s mine too. You… also look a lot like me.” The figure pulls back her hood, “Curious? I wonder if this has any connections to what Undyne was talking about.” “Undyne?” Archer ask, wondering what the captain had to do with this. “Undyne is a friend of mine… well, as close of a friend as one gets. She’s the head royal scientist,” she says, smiling. “Who’s your captain?” Archer asks imagining Undyne as a scientist. “Alphys,” she answers. Archer laughs, “Sorry, I just pictured Alphys running around in armor. It’s the other way around for me. Alphys is the head scientist and Undyne’s captain.” The figure tilts her head and hums.

Archer leans her head against the tree, “You said monsters are hostile. Why’s that?” “Monsters have lost hope,” she says, tilting her head up, “After my brother was killed, everyone became angry or depressed. The weak are killed, and the strong fight for dominance,” she gently touches her blindfold, “I wear this because I refuse to watch my world rot away.” “That’s…sad,” Archer says. “What about your world?” she asks. “Well… I lost my brother and sister too. Things were bad at first, but we never really lost hope. People are good to each other,” Archer says, “Though not so much to the humans that fall.” “Yours too,” she says, her ears folding down, “If your people still have hope, what is your hope?” “My hope?” Archer says thinking, “My hope’s kinda… selfish.” “Oh?” she chuckles, “Isn’t everyone’s.” Archer sighs, “Guess your right. I want to have a family with Sans. He’s my best friend, my brother. Him and Paps saved me when I had nothing left,” Archer absentmindedly touches her scars, “I just want to be with him forever,” Archer smiles, “What about you? You have to have some bit of hope.” “I’m trying to find hope,” she says, “I want to find something worth seeing. And though I’m not entirely sure, I think I might have,” she smiles, “His name’s Papyrus. He’s kind, gentle almost.” Archer smiles, “I’m glad there’s still a bit of hope in your world.”

“Archer?” a faint voice in the distance calls. The other Archer turns her head, “Speaking of,” she says getting up, “Thank you, for sharing your world with me.” Archer stands up as she starts to walk away, “Good luck, finding your hope.” She smiles before pulling her hood up. “You too. Take care,” she says with a wave, and disappears into the fog. Archer spends the next few minutes leaning against the tree smiling before she hears the familiar voice of Sans call out, “Hey cat, you out there?” and steps away to follow his voice.


End file.
